My family
by dianarositadewi4
Summary: nga jago bikin ngsung bca aja,jika nga berkenan tekan t0mbol back aja.karena ini cerita ancur banget.
1. Chapter 2

*Naruto cumun milik sensei khissi,saya cumun pinjem character ny doing.*

Cerita ini abal2,karangan gaje buatan author abal2,jika tak suka mohon tekan tombol maksa,

Dosanya tanggung bimbingan ny senior author,jika penulisan Diana msh bnyk yg salah.

Sebuah keluarga di konoha,sedang memulai aktifitas pagi mereka,di hari libur.

"tou-chan,,hari ini tou-chan liburkan?"seorang bocah berambut kuning,sedang bertanya pada seorang pria dewasa yg tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur."tou-chan…bangunlah,dettebassan.."kata bocah itu lagi,sambil menggoyang2Kn badan sang ayah."boruto…turunlah biar kaa-chan yang membanggunkan tou-chan,temani saja himawari ya saying."kata sang bunda yang mendekat ke arah pria yang berwarna rambut sama itu."hai..kaa-chan.."kata anak yang bernama boruto itu.

Seraya turun dari atas tempat tidur,dan menuju ke lantai bawah,menemui sang adik tercinta.

"naruto-kun..bangunlah,sarapan sudah siap!"kata sang wanita yang,seraya menepuk2 pelan bahu naruto."sebentar lagi hinata..aku masih mengantuk."kata sang pria yang di panggilnya naruto itu.

"horra yo..naruto-kunboruto wa himawari menunggu ingin sarapan bersamamu,hari ini kan libur jad-…."hinata tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sang suami memeluk pingang rampingnya dengan sangat naruto seperti itu hinata membelai pipi bergaris tiga itu.

TBC

Mau di lanjut nga?kalo mau tolong rivew kritik ama saran..saya butuh asupan ilmu..hahaha*abaikan ketawanya*

Oh ya saya lupa,ini rate M TAPI SAYA BELUM MAU NUNJUKIN UNSUR2 ASEMNYA,karena ini masih bulan abis lebaran baru ada M M an ny…*muka mesum ala jiraya*

Makasih udah bca karangan gaje Diana ini..see you nex time


	2. Chapterr 2

**My family**

 **Naruto milik sensei** **KISHIMOTTO**

 **NaruHina and all character of Naruto**

 **Gener:Romance,Family.**

 **Warning:AU,TYPOS,GAJE,DLL**

 **Version:jika ada kesamaan ide harap di maklumi.**

 **Diana say"jika ada hurup yang hilang atau kurang dalam artiannya,mohon di saya masih abal2,ini pun berusaha semampu saya untuk hanya ingin para reder puas membaca karangan gaje buatan saya''**

" **Naruto-kun anak-anak menunggu kita"kata hinata sembari terus membeli pipi tan bergaris tiga itu.**

" **Biarkan mereka menunggu hinata.."Naruto mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya."_Kau tahu aku merindukanmu Hinata aku menginginkan dirimu sekarang"kata naruto lekas bangun dari tidurnya,menyamakan diri duduk di samping wajahnya ke wajah sang istri perlahan tapi pasti naruto mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka,dan…..````CUPP````ciuman hangat di pagi hari di dapatkan sang hime dari sang suami tercinta.**

" **Na-naruto-kun"hinata panik saat merasakan tangan naruto menyusup ke dalam bajunya,meraba bukit kembar sang istri denagan sensual.**

" **Aku merindukan dirimu Hinata kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama ini harus terus melihat tumpukan kertas setia hari selalu sibuk_"Naruto mengambil jeda"_ini kesempatanku bisa bersama denganmu hime..jarang ada libur jadi aku taakan menyia-nyiakan hal ini dettebayo…"lanjutnya dengan seringaian mesum**

" **Ta-tapi Na-naruto-kun ini ma-masih pagi ha-harusnya ki-kita sarapan dulu ya"gagap hianat merasa ngeri dengan seringaian suami mesumnya itu,Bagaimana kalau anak-anaknya tahu kalau orang tua mereka tengah berbuat mesum di pagi di kemanakan muka sang istri di depan anak mereka.**

 **Tak peduli dengan perkataan sang istri Naruto pun melanjutkan aksinya,tangan yang sedari tadi ada di dalam baju sang istri tidak ia sengaja tangan itu meraba perut rata sang istri"di sini dulu tempat boruto dan himawari berada"bisik naruto di telinga hinata,perlahan tangan naruto naik ke dada montok itu.**

" **Hinata aku menginginkan anak ke 3 darimu"lirihnya di telinga hinata wajah hinatapun bersemu merah"Na-naruto-kun mhhh~"Binggo desahan pertanma keluar dari bibir manis hianat saat naruto memijat dada montok itu"ingin yang lebih enak hinata"**

" **ahh~~mhh~~nhm~~Na-naruto-kunhh…~~"tubuh hinata hinata menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan saat naruto mencubit putting yang sudah mengeras kanan ia gunakan untuk memijat payudara montok snag istri dan tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk meraba missV hinata yang masih di tutupi celana.**

" **Kau menyukainya anata…ah~~kita bermain sedikit di pagi hari ini Hinata-chan.."bisik naruto seduktif mungkin lantas naruto mulai mencium bibir mungil itu dengan sangat rakus,seolah hinata lupa dengan dunianya ia malah terbuai dengan permainan sang suami.**

 **Tangan hinata yang tadinya hanya diam,kini beralih ke selangkangan naruto mengelus,meraba,dan menekan tonjolan yang sudah lumayan keras itu"mhh~~Hinata"**

 **```TOK..TOKK..TOKK..````**

" **TOU-CHAN KAA-CHA..kalian lama sekali hima memanggil kaa-chan"kata seorang bocah di sebrang pintu,kegiatan panas itupun terpaksa harus berakhir menghampiri sang anak yang ada di sebrang pintu**

" **oh ya..dan ada paman shikamaru mencari tou-chan"lanjut sang anak**

" **ha-hai Boruto ayah dan ibu akan segera ke sana"kata hinata kemudian.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan rivew untuk yang gak log in:**

 **Dimas aditia:ok ini udah lanjut arigato udah baca fic ancur ini.:)**

 **Dini23:iya chin,ini udah lanjut thank udah dukung fic ini dngan rivw mu.**

 **Gues:iya mas bro,mksh udh ngsh thu,saya ini berusaha memperbaiki kok..**

 **Virgo24:ok ini udh nex**

 **Ero-sennin:ok ini nexnya thanks.**

 **Arigato buat para author senior udah bimbing diana,oh ya kalo kalian mau info dari diana lebih lanjut follow twitter diana Diana_rd07 arigato minna-san**

 _ **See you nex time**_


	3. Chapter 3

My family

NARUTO milik sensei KHISI MOTTO,

Naruhina and all character of NARUTO.

Gener:Romance,Family.

WARNING:AU,TYPOS,GAJE,dll.

Version:jika ada kesamaan kide harap maklumi,karena saya author baru dan abal.

.

.

.

"yo Naruto!"seru shikamaru seraya bangun dari duduknya."Lama sekali?"sambung shikamaru menyeringai,"hei..shikamaru ini tidak seperti yang kamu fikirkan dettebayo"katanya agak sewot,karena mendapatkan tatapan mengintrogasi dari shikamaru."aku tidak berfikir apa-apaitu hanya perasaan mu saja nanadaime"kata shikamaru formal memangil naruto dengan sebutan hokage ke 7."langsung saja naruto aku kesini meminta izin padamu selama dua hari aku dan temari akan ke sunagakure,untuk menjenguk gaara karena istrinya matsuri sudah melahirkan,jadi temari menjenguk akan ikut,kau tahu hatiku tidsk enak jika istri ku datang sendiri,dan shikadai juga aku bawa."jelas shikamaru sang tangan kanan hokage itu secara seketika cengo di buatnya."k-kau bilang matsuri melahirkan,aku tidak tahu aku pun ingin menjenguknya"

"Naruto kau seorang hokage,jagalah desa aku akan menitipkan salam mu padanya"

"Baiklah..thankyou dettebayo shikamaru"jawab naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya"kalau begitu arigato ne,ja ne..nikmatilah hari liburmu"katanya seraya angkat kaki dari rumah sang nanadaime itu.

*Di ruang makan*

"Naruto-kun tadi shikamaru ada perlu apa?"tanya sang istri seraya menaruh makanan di atas meja,menuangkan sup ke masing-masing anggota keluarga.

"em...dhia bilang akan pergi ke sunagakure,menjenguk gaara karena istrinya matsuri baru melahirkan anak pertama mereka."kata sang blonde sambil mengunyah makanannya."Soukka"gumam sang istri,seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping sang suami tercinta."Tou-chan sekarang hari libur tou-chan bisa kita jalan-jalan?atau bercerita tentang kaa-cahn dan tou-chan waktu pacaran dulu"kata boruto sng anak pertama seraya memakan makanananya,tanpa tahu atas perkataannya barusan ke dua orang tuannya hampir mati tersedak."hem...hem.. itu ide bagus onii-chan"jawab himawari sang adik tanpa memperdulikan orang tuanya yang tengah batuk-batuk itu.

~MY FAMILY~

"sekarang kita berangkat"kata seorang wanita berkuncir empat ,seraya membanting koper besar ke tanah halaman depan rumahnya dengan bunyi````BRUKK````cukup keras"kaa-chanbiarkan aku istirahat dulu,Aku belum laporan soal misi yang ku kerjakan...hah"kata seorang bocah di kuncir satu menjulang tinggi itu."Misi mu biar inojin yang melapor,kaa-can akan mengiri pesan singkat pada mengerti shikadai"bentak ibunya dengan aura hitam yang mengepul di sekujur tubuhnya,melihat pertikaian antara ibu dan anak itu,seorang peria dewasa berkuncir hanya memperhatikan tanpa berniat melerainya"haha~...mendoksai~"gumamnya tanpa di sadari sang istri tercinta mendengar gumamannya."KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN?"kata temari nama wanita itu mengammuk,menengok dengan gerakan patah-patah shikamaru nama sang pria itu,bergidik ngeri melihat wajah sang istri di liputi dengan warna hitam pekat."Ti-tidak...Bukan apa-apa"jawabnya takut"baiklah kalau begitu,shikamaru jangan lupa mengunci shikadai"katanya meninggalkan sang suami dengan sang anak.

~MY FAMILY~

"Aku pulang..."Seru seorang bocah berambut blonde di ikat itu."Kamu baru pulang inojin"kata beria dewasa berwajah tampan,dan berambut lurus datang dari arah ruang tamu."Iya misi ku baru selesai aku sangat cape ayah,apakah ibu ada?"tanya bocah yang di panggilijojin ayah pun tersenyum tulus dan berkata"ibu mu ada di dapur"katanya"_dan sedang memasak makan siang,kebetulan kau sudah pulang,kita makan bersama"sambungnya.

~TBC

Minaa...maaf lama soalnya lagi mumet di dunia nyatta saya,terpaksa saya ambil jalan HIATUS buat nie fic soalnya saya nulis kalo lagi GOOD MOAD#plakk dan akhir akhir ini mood saya kurang bagus,jangan terlalu berharap cerita ini bagus kecewa''

SEE YOU LETTER

Mina-saN


End file.
